Death By Jawbreakers
by Mr. Freeman
Summary: Finn The Human from Adventure Time faces execution for falling in love with a girl from an enemy of the Candy Kingdom.


_Fanfiction Warning: This story contains violence, no more, no less._

_All Rights Go To Their Rightful Owners._

_Reader Discretion Is Advised._

_Turlough Freeman presents: Death By Jawbreakers, a Robot Chicken sketch._

In the Candy Kingdom, Finn The Human is being dragged into the Site Of The Condemned by two candy guards. The Site Of The Condemned is a place of execution for the criminals of the Candy Kingdom. An mob of angry citizens are gathered at the site, they yelled and screamed at Finn for betraying them, as he is being tied to a post. An Execution Officer has appeared and silences the crowd. He opens the scroll and reads...

"Finn The Human, Self proclaimed hero of The Land Of Ooo..." The Execution Officer reads.

"Uh, yeah. Heh heh, that's me. Heh Heh." Finn said nervously.

"You have been found guilty by the Royal Candy Court of courting a witch from our enemy, The Spice Kingdom. As so as a traitor to the candy crown...!"

The crowd oohs and Finn gulps.

"You are to be stoned to death."

The crowd growls at Finn and gives him a mean glare.

"Look, we were only dating." Said Finn. "And all i said to Jake was "She's so awesome, she put Princess Bubblegum to shame."

The crowds gasps.

"BLASPHEMY! He insulted our princess!" Yelled the Execution Officer.

The crowd shouted angrily.

"Did you hear him?!"

The crowd agreed as they continue shouting angrily. But Jake rose up and shouted...

"He's not a traitor! He's a hero!"

The crowd goes silent. The execution officer scans the crowd and said...

"Do i sense a accomplice to this traitor?"

The crowd said nothing as Jake whistles.

"Very well. By virtue of the authority vested in me..."

Peter Griffin throws a jawbreaker at Finn.

"OW! You assholes! That really hurt!" Shouted Finn.

"Come on. Who threw that?" Asked the Execution Officer.

Peter Griffin puts his arms behind his back, he smiles as his eyes paces left and right.

"Who threw that jawbreaker? Come on." The Execution Officer demanded.

The crowd points to Peter Griffin.

"Him. He did it. It was him. Yeah, definitely him." Said the crowd.

"Sorry, sorry. I really wanted to do that." Said Peter Griffin.

"Go to the back." Said the Execution Officer.

"Hey come on! I paid to throw stuff at people." Said Peter.

"You'll get your chance. Now go on, off to the back with you." Said the Execution Officer.

Peter goes to the back of the crowd grumbling.

"Right. Now where were we?" The execution officer pondered.

"Look, i don't think she's a witch." Said Finn. "We just have a lot in common, that's all... Unlike PB."

"He insulted her again!" Said one of the crowd member.

The crowd shouted angrily..again.

"You're only making it worse for yourself!" Shouted the Execution Officer.

"Well, it's the truth!" Shouted Finn. "She's much better than the princess! She's friendly, she's caring, she's even beautiful!"

"I"M WARNING YOU!" Shouted the Execution Officer. "IF YOU SPEAK YOUR TONGUE ABOUT THAT WITCH ONCE MORE...!"

From the back of the crowd, Peter Griffin throws a jawbreaker at the Execution Officer.

"RIGHT! WHO THREW THAT?!"

Peter starts giggling. A few people looked at him.

"Come on! Who threw that?!" The Execution Officer demanded.

The crowd points to Peter Griffin. Peter tries to run, but the crowd drags him to the Execution Officer.

"Was it you?" Asked the Execution Officer.

"Yes." Peter Griffin confessed.

"Right.."

"Well, the kid is right about one thing: Princess Bubblegum is getting way too old." Said Peter.

The crowd stones Peter Griffin with jawbreakers.

"STOP! STOP IT! WILL YOU STOP THAT!" The Execution Officer shouted.

The crowd stop stoning.

"STOP IT!" Shouted the Execution Officer. "Now look! No one is to stone anyone until i blow this whistle! Do you understand?! Even, and i want to make this absolutely clear, even if they do they say our princess is losing her touch."

The crowd proceeds to stone the Execution Officer. They finally crush him with a giant sized hard candy.

"Serves you right, asshole!"

The crowd applauds. Princess Bubblegum appears and looks around...

**End Of Sketch...**


End file.
